Mother and Son
by FrostyDiamonds77
Summary: Sally's thoughts and worries about Percy and Percy's thoughts about his mom worrying about him. Takes place between the Sea of Monsters and the Titan's Curse.


**Hey guys! FD77 back again! This is the one-shot I told you about in That Ugly Green Monster Named Jealousy. I actually wrote this in my notebook while simultaneously writing Chapter 5 for That Ugly Green Monster. Well, not simultaneously, but while I still had it going. I think I'll keep doing that. That way I can get my updates up faster, which will make you guys happy. What I've decided is that I'll not have two more-than-three shots up at a time. I'll just have one up and post one-shots every once in a while. So I know that that was a very boring AN, but, well, I can't make them entertaining all the time!**

**Friend: Yes you can.**

**What?**

**Friend: You heard me.**

**Um, who are you?**

**Friend: Your friend.**

**But I can't see you...**

**Friend: I am your conscience. You are me.**

**Then how are you my friend? I mean, if you are me?**

**Friend/Conscience: Um... um... OK, you got me! I'm Wise Girl's Sister 4 Life. In actual life, you know me as _(keeping her name out. I suppose she'll get mad at me for mentioning her( Sorry!), so I won't tell her name to the whole wide world. You're welcome, _!)**

**Gah! What are you doing in my room?! This is way too much like the "Florida Incident"! Oh, I hated that... You never let me forget about it.**

**Friend/Conscience/_: Oh, I remember that! We went down to Florida for vacation. One night I had this huge creme brulee and I got really hyper...**

***********THE REST HAS BEEN BLOCKED FOR MY PERSONAL SANITY************

**Umm...**

***********I'LL JUST START THE STORY NOW!*************

**OK then...**

***********WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS?!****************

Takes place after SoM but before TTC.

Sally POV

Sally watched with adoration as Percy went cross-eyed staring at his homework.

He had started learning quadratic equations and said it "boggled his brain and made his instincts mush."

Sally was worried about him. I mean, sure, every mother has to worry about their kid _sometime_.

But poor Sally had quite a bit on her plate.

Her hair was starting to turn gray at the ends, but having a kid who was half god (son of Poseidon, Earthshaker and Storm Bringer), went on dangerous quests, and was constantly fighting monsters did that to a soul.

Well, a mortal soul.

Sally wasn't quite sure that Poseidon's hair was starting to grey.

She sighed sadly, appraising the way his jet-black hair was as unruly as ever and his sea-green eyes seemed multi-dimensional.

He was so much like his father.

The summer Poseidon had been with her had been the best of her life — well, before she had Percy, that is.

Ah, Percy and Poseidon.

Like father, like son.

Both had wanted to solve all her problems for her.

They didn't understand that she had to lead her own life herself, but it was sweet — adorable, even — that they cared.

Her Percy was just so loyal and sweet that it brought her pain to imagine him getting hurt.

Oh, she was so, so worried.

In a way, Sally herself had brought this down upon him. She had known the consequences of having a child with the Sea God.

But Percy had his own destiny, his own fate. He, too, had to lead his life himself, without Sally comforting and encouraging him every step of the way.

It hurt to do it, but she knew that she had to step back and let destiny take over in leading her son through life; and that Percy would never let her become injured.

She gazed remorsefully at the scene in front of her: Percy sat at the table, his youthful face scrunched up in concentration as he muttered incoherently to himself and scribbled letters and numbers on the dreaded piece of paper that was his math homework.

He had grown up so quickly.

One day he had been her baby, sweet and innocent as he asked her to make him blue chocolate cookies.

Now, a brave and loyal demigod who put his friends and family before himself and went on dangerous quests that involved saving the only safe place for his kind (**I know, I know, Camp Jupiter, but remember; this is after the Sea Of Monsters, so they haven't heard of the Roman demigods.**) and preventing the whole world from a three way war that would have caused massive bloodshed.

And Sally knew that in the future Percy would be a grown man, married (hopefully to Annabeth, that girl was practically her second child, and she was inevitable for protecting Percy from himself) and Sally would be a grandmother.

But Sally knew that she would always care for him, no matter what he said or what he did.

And on that note, her eyes closed and Sally began a long, dreamless, and peaceful sleep.

Percy POV

Percy lifted his eyes from that mind-boggling torture device (math homework) and took a well-deserved break.

That's right, Percy had finished his math homework! Well, okay, maybe only half of it... Well, okay, maybe it had taken him two-and-a-half hours...

He gazed forward and the first thing he saw was his mom taking a nap on the couch. Okay, then...

Usually Percy wasn't much of the mushy-mushy type, but his mom had done so much for him.

She thought that he hadn't noticed, but Percy knew that she was worrying about him

_Mom had to cope with a lot of stress_, Percy realized. She had had a kid with an all-powerful god, and her kid went on dangerous quests about every year; and there was a chance that Percy wouldn't come back alive.

Well, he would do his best.

But if Annabeth or Grover or Tyson or anyone he cared about was in danger, Percy wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself (**Aaah! Fatal flaw!**).

_Oh._

Percy's mom had realized that already. _That's_ why she was so stressed out all the time. (**DUH Seaweed Brain!**).

Percy gazed sadly down at his mother. Her hair was starting to gray at the ends, and when awake, albeit the fact that she acted merry, the bags under her eyes gave away the fact that she was stressed out. But in her sleep she looked tranquil (Yes, Percy knew a big word! But he didn't know how to spell it..), like she made peace with her mind every time she fell asleep.

His poor mom was constantly worrying, and it was good to see her relaxed.

She was constantly worrying about him getting hurt saving his friends.

Percy loved his mom. He didn't want her to get hurt, physically or mentally, but if need be he would sacrifice himself to save his friends.

After all, loyalty was his fatal flaw.


End file.
